Por la estrella de mis sueños
by fenixve
Summary: Layla comete el error de herir a Sora no diciendole su lesión , como volverá a estar con ella si esta no quiere volver a verla
1. prologo

Que siento en el escenario al actuar a su lado Volar es la palabra , pero como decirle que la quiero , nunca confie en nadie ella ha sido una camarada , una amiga , la persona que puede hacer que me coloque a diez mil revoluciones por segundo con observar su hermosa sonrisa , como quitarme el caparazón de chica invencible a la que nada le da miedo , nose si confesarte que me tiraría desde el tejado de Kaleido Star si con eso te atrapase en la bajada , Sora perdoname ...

Señorita Layla porque? - me preguntaba la pelirosa sin ocultar su angustia ni sus lagrimas

lo tenía que hacer , sino tu sueño de seguir actuando en el Kaleido Star se hubiera destruido

sacrificas tu sueño por el mío – se acerco a mi , la abracé mientras ella me daba pequeños puñetazos de frustración el pecho – eres una egoista , acaso sabes como me siento , no pensaste que en mi sueño tambien te incluia a ti , de que me sirve el aplauso del publico sino tengo a mi amiga a mi lado , idiota Layla , idiiota – a cada palabra mi respiración disminuía

Sora mirame – la sujete firmemente de los brazos , ella alzó la vista , sus ojos espresaban una pena enorme – lo siento... - me trabé – lo siento mucho pero ahora eres la encargada de cumplir con tu palabra , debes covertirte en la nueva estrella de Kaleido – me miré el brazo todavía muy dolorido – yo ya no podré ser tu compañera

lo haré , pero a cambio no vuelvas a verme – su voz fue firme mientras yo me rompía en pedazos , vi como se marchaba , como la oscuridad ivadía mi propio escenario en cada paso que ella realizaba , nose cuanto tiempo pasó me quedé ahí inmobil sin saber que hacer , con mi vista fija en el suelo que ahora se manchaba con mis lagrimas y no las de Sora

No , no puedo hacerlo , este no será mi último escenario , volveré a tu lado cuando este lista y te diré todo lo que te quiero , solo esperame Sora


	2. la chica misteriosa

**Capitulo 1 Nostalgia**

**Sora Naegino**

Hace mas de un mes que le dije a la señorita Layla que no quería volver a verla después de realizar la técnica fantástica... , no me arrepiento , me mintió , como se le ocurrio no decirme nada en tan poca autoestima me tiene , y si hubiera muerto intentandola , si hubiera muerto yo... - mis pensamientos eran inundado por las lagrimas nuevamente , cuantas veces había llorado en este mes , despertandome por las noches empapada de sudor , por el día me disponía a cumplir mi promesa , pero cuando me alcanzaba la noche , solo soñaba como Layla caía hacía la oscuridad , por más que la llamara , que la llamé en este tiempo a gritos entre las cuatro paredes de esa habitación , ella no me escuchó , solo Fool

Sora cuanto tiempo seguirás así , no es bueno para tí , no ves como estás terminarás por enfermarte

Fool... - le susurré mientras le cogía para posteriormente abrazarle – yo ... la quiero

y entonces porqué no vas con ella Sora? - su preguntá era acertada

porque me mintió , porque solo me ve como a un estorbo sino porque me ocultaría todo , no me quiere e incluso dudo si seré en verdad una amiga para ella – mis ojos opacos miraban a la pared blanca como si fuera el mejor objeto para proyectar todas mis dudas

Tranquila pequeña , duerme un poco – me tumbó en la cama y me arropó , solo obedecí y cerré los ojos

**Layla Hamilton**

Layla , no creo que sea correcto meterte en esta cirugía , si es efectiva podrás recuperar toda la movilidad en ese hombro pero las rehabilitaciones y el entrenamiento de después son una de las cosas más dolorosas que puede haber – me suplicaba Kathy desesperada

no insistas tengo que volver – mi tonó no dejaba un momento para discursiones

pero porque amiga? Que es lo que te ata a ese sitio , eres millonaria , no necesitarías trabajar en lo que te queda de vida , si es por entretenimiento , trabaja en mi teatro ahí serás tambien una estrella , pero por lo que más quieras no te sometas a ese calvario

Kathy – me paré a su lado – gracias por preocuparte por mi , pero allí tengo lo más importante que puede tener una persona – no la dí tiempo a replicar – y no es fama – mis ojos se entornaron como en suplica

estas enamorada de Sora Naegino – saltó derrepente tanto que en mi cara se acumularón unos colores bastante delatores – lo sabía , en todo este tiempo me hablabas de ella de una forma con la sonrisa boba , que tonta como no me dado cuenta , jajaja Layla enamorada , esto se lo tengo que contar a todos

ni se te ocurra , como vea que sacas el movil para difundirlo lo convierto en polvo – el cambio de mi cara y mis palabras la hicieron tragar

es... esta bien – dijo cohibida – pero con la condición de ayudarte a recuperarte después y a conseguir que Sora se caiga rendida en tus brazos – la sola mención de esto último acumuló toda la sangre de mi cuerpo en la nariz – LA...LAYLA! estas bien , porque narices te desangras ahora

**Sora Naegino**

PUM...PUM...PUM – me desperté al ver que tocaban a la puerta , fuí a abrir puesto que hoy era mi día libre y no me encontraba con ganas de salir le diría que se marchase

si – miré a la figura de enfrente

So...Sora , Kalos te llama quiere que vayas a su despacho inmediatamente – dijo Ken con cara apenada , porque todo el mundo me miraba así últimamente

vale , ya voy gracias Ken – cogí mi chaqueta y fuí a el despacho del jefe , toqué a la puerta y escuche un adelante

señor , me llamó?

así es Sora , al terminar la actuación de los piratas que realizabais como protagonistas tu y Yuri , he decidido darte un mes libre como vacaciones , puesto que además sigues muy afectada por la marcha de Layla , no creo conveniente , que actues durante este tiempo – su tono era monótono

espere , me está dando vacaciones o me está castigando , porque a mi me parece entender más lo segundo - Kalos se levantó de su silla me cogío de las manos y me sentó en ella , se arrodillo para tenerme más a la altura

verás Sora se que esto es dificil , pero no podrás hacer ningún espectaculo más hasta que no vuelvas a sonreir al menos una vez , cuando estás en el escenario , si ejecutas bien todas las técnicas pero se ve por fuera que estás vacía – genial hasta el lo notaba , se levantó un poco y me besó la cabeza – para que no te sientas mal , compré unos voletos para Broadway te irás dentro de 3 días , preparaté Mia y Anna te acompañarán en este tiempo , descansa y vuelve pronto y con las pilas cargadas

**Layla Hamilton**

Me desperté a eso de las doce de la noche en el hospital , la cirugía se había vuelto un exito , pero ahora la rehabilitación de mi hombro y los ejercicios para mantener mi cuerpo en perfectas condiciones me dejaban bastante dolorida , aun así debía seguir , como estara ella , se acortará de mi oo... se irá con otro , Ken esta enamorado de ella y si... deja de pensar en eso idiota , no te sentará bien

señorita Layla – esa voz , en la habitación solo estaba yo

siiii – dije temblorosa , las peliculas de miedo son muy malas – quien esta ahí

soy yo – dijo en un susurro , me senté en la cama encogiendome , el cansancio debía jugarme una mala pasada

quien se supone que es un yo

la...la...layla , le...le

le? - que quería decirme con eso

le...levanta que me ahogo – salté como un muelle colocandome de pie

tuuu! Fool que susto me has dado , pero que haces aqui – el espíritu intentó conseguir aire mientras se le iba el morado de la cara

vaya con lo delgada que eres y lo que pesas

no será porque tu eres del tamaño de mi zapato – que me digan gorda no me gustaba

oye , no te pases con tus mayores , que te saco decenas de años – me llevé la mano a la cabeza desesperada

fool estoy muy cansada , dime porqué estas aquí

después de lo que te voy a contar de seguro me vas a alabar como me merezco , Sora viene hacía aquí – mis ojos se abrieron como platos

de que hablas – le agarre del cuello – habla fool

si ... me sueltas...lo mismo

si perdón – del entusiasmo le estaba ahogando

Kalos le ha dado vacaciones a Sora y unos voletos para Broadway viene derechita hacía aquí , ahora mismo la deje dormida en el avión

pero no entiendo , porque me dices esto , si hasta a ti no te gustó que la mintiera

porque a pesar de que si estuvo feo , comprendí que solo la querías hacer feliz , además ella te echa de menos y todas las noches...- el espiritú dejo de hablar de repente

todas las noches que pasa?

No , no nada solamente cuando venga ve a verla

pero no puedo hacerlo , no me quiere ni ver , además mi hombro esta recuperandose

ves , otra vez me menosprecias , aquí el del tamaño de un zapato – se le inchó el pecho de orgullo – te covertírá en una chica diferente , solo necesitaré un par de cosas

**Diez días después**

**Sora Naegino**

por exigencias de Mia y Anna decidimos pasar el día en una de las playas de Nueva York , cuando llegué aquí , nose porque me sentía más relajada , como si tuviera cerca algo muy bueno que solo debía esperar un poco , aun así lo que más me a sorprendido es que Kalos eligiera la calle Broadway la calle más larga que he visto en mi vida , el hotel era de cinco estrellas , con todo pagado , definitivamente lo que me dío mi jefe fueron unas muy buenas vacaciones aunque me faltara algo al lado ... ella... solo quiero olvidarme de todo lo que siento , no quiero seguir llorando , decidí meterme en el agua y hacerme la muerta , esto me dejaba más tranquila

oii! aguanta – ni siquiera me dio tiempo a reaccionar , una persona me cogió en brazos

estas bien? - me preguntó con angustia , y yo mientras roja como un tomate y sin entender nada

pero que? Te importaría bajarme – la miré a los ojos , por un momento el corazón se me paró , esos ojos eran muy similares a unos a los que he soñado tantas noches , pero esta persona era distinta puesto que llevaba el pelo corto y negro y una cicatriz en la ceja

pe...perdón creía que auch! - su cara cambió de asombro a dolor , rápidamente baje de sus brazos para tocarle la parte que se miraba , el hombro

te encuentras bien – la miré mientras con un ligero rocé tocaba con mis manos el objeto de su dolor , ella me miró y me sonrió , quedé noqueada y con un terrible sonrojo

no te preocupes , habrá sido al nadar que me he dado con algo , sabes tengo mucha suerte – esto último no lo entendí

y eso porque? - pregunté confundida pero con mis manos en la misma zona , me gustaba el contacto

porque de todas las personas que ahí en esta playa , tengo que venir a salvar a la más guapa – mi cerebro hizo un click , se apagó pero porque rayos esta chica me dejaba tan mal si yo solo tenía ojos para Layla... si Layla , mi rostro se entristeció – ey que te pasa – al instante me subío la cabeza que había bajado con su mano en mi mentón – no sabía que fuera tan mala echando piropos

al instante empecé a reírme , si supiera que era demasiado buena – soy Sora encantada

yo...yo soy ummm... - se quedó pensativa , eso me hizo reir mucho más es que acaso no sabía su nombre ni ella – Mai... Mai Wong

jajaja Mai Wong un placer – la dí mi mano , ella me apretó con la suya , nos volvimos a quedar paralizadas mirandonos fijamente , esos ojos

Sora! vamonos que a Mia se le ha ocurrido un guión para la nueva obra – me gritó Anna desde la orilla

Sii – di dos pasos pero una mano me detuvo cogiendome delicadamente del brazo

espera , me gustaría volver a encontrarme contigo , si tu tambien lo deseases estoy trabajando en una obra llamada Salome , ve al teatro a buscarme junto con tus amigas si quieres , pregunta por mi y te dejaran entrar , asi tambien ves el espectaculo – me miraba con una cara que no supe descifrar , había algo en ella que me llamaba la atención y debía averiguarlo

claro , te veré pronto entonces – nose que se me pasó por la cabeza pero le di un beso en las mejillas y me fui sonrojada al lado de mis amigas

quien era esa – preguntó Mia

luego te lo cuento , ahora que me doy cuenta y Fool donde se ha metido

a menos de tres metros un espiritú escondido en una peluca echaba la bronca a una pelirubia

eso estuvo cerca , pero como se te ocurre hacercarte tanto a ella , se supone que hoy solo la verías , además si no llega a ser por mi se te cae la peluca , dios he hecho brazos

ya Fool tranquilo que no lo ha notado , estoy feliz , me ha besado en la mejilla me ha besado , tiraba hacía arriba al espiritú y lo volvía a coger

wow vale , vale pero ahora escuchame que esto me esta costando lo mío , ve con Kathy y explicale todo , que tienes que bailar como nueva protagonista en su obra y que tienes que hacer un doble papel , como Layla Hamilton y como Mai Wong , por cierto de donde te has sacado ese nombre

pues , hace un tiempo conocí a una ejecutiva amiga de mi padre que me acosaba practicamente y se llamaba así , es lo primero que se me ha venido a la cabeza

aisss esta bien – se dió un golpe en la cara – ahora vete a comer y luego sin más demorá a la rehabilitación de tu hombro , yo volveré con ella que sino empezará a sospechar que huele algo raro


	3. cazada

May Wong porque me haces sentir lo mismo que la señorita Layla , eres muy estraña pero sea lo que sea lo averiguaré – pensaba mientras la dependienta de la cafetería me cobraba unos helados para mia , anna y otro para mí

señorita , no tendrá el dinero justo – dijo la chica sacandome de mi letargo

no lo sien...

tranquila yo te lo dejo – una mujer de un color de pelo algo más calido que el mío y ojos claros me sonreía

muchas gracias...

no te preocupes soy Kathy – me dio la mano y se la estreché , ya era la segunda vez que lo hacía en el mismo día , la anterior con la morena de ojos claros

encantada yo soy Sora – su sonrisa se ensanchó todavía más

Ehhh vamos- gritó mia desde fuera de la tienda

siii , ya voy , bueno ha sido un placer señorita Kathy

el placer ha sido todo mío Sora , todo mío

quien era esa – dijo Mia

jajaja amiga deberías plantearte dejar de hacerme siempre la misma pregunta - decía mientras andaba dirección a un rastrillo que no hace tanto había visto

espera – mi otra amiga , parandome , me giré para verla , esta señalaba a alguna parte , cuando seguí su dedo ví a una mujer de cabellera rubía que no se había percatado de nuestra presencía

no puede ser- me invadió un sentimiento de alegría y otro de tristeza , quería correr a abrazarla , pero no sabía que decirle , mi cabeza solo daba vueltas ¿que demonios?

Sora- me llamó Anna apenada , colocandome una mano en señal de afecto en mi brazo- no vas a saludarla

NO... pero tampoco estoy dispuesta ha dejarla marchar sin saber que hace aquí , vamos – salí corriendo en dirección de Layla , escondiendome detrás de cualquier pared que encontraba a mi paso

que estamos haciendo , porque la vigilamos

chicas chs... que nos va a escuchar – seguimos andando como quince minutos más en los cuales la ojiazul estuvo apunto de pillarnos en varias ocasiones , entró en un gran edificio , leí el letrero _Hospital medico experimental_

pero de que va esto , que hacía la señorita Layla en un centro medico y encima experimental , me acerqué más para poder escuchar la conversación que mantenía con la recepcionista

buenas , vengo para una revisión , se encuentra el señor oswald

claro señorita , la estabamos esperando , pase por aquí

oiii que hace Layla metida en este sítio - preguntó Mia

no... no lose – por mi mente pasaba la idea de que tal vez su hombro había empeorado aún mas y ni siquiera me había dicho nada , cosa que me pusó muy pero que muy mal

Eyy seguro que esta todo bien , anda vamonos de aquí ¿sí? – me intentaba consolar Anna

el día pasó rapidamente dejando ahora como dueña a la noche , salí de un largo baño mucho mejor , nada como un poco de relajación para quitarte algo la pesadumbre , ví a Mia muy entregada escribiendo en su portatil

Anna con todo esto no he preguntado , ¿cuál va a ser la nueva obra de la que está tan centrada?

esta se río por ver como la nombrada interpretaba con muecas cada palabra que escribia en su ordenador

pués eso debe explicartelo ella , no se nada puesto que la nueva historia es suya , ¡oyee Mia dinos de que va lo que creas!

no puedo chicas estoy en una parte muy buena , no quiero que se me valla de la cabeza

anda porfiii – la suplicabamos las dos , puesto que seguró que era algo muy bueno , Anna y yo sabíamos que a la cara de perrito no se resistiría

esta bien , pero dejen ya de ponerse así – nos indicó que nos sentaramos al lado de ella

La historia es la bella y la bestia

espera – dijo Anna – la bella y la bestía? , esa bella y la bestía de la que estaba enamorada cuando era pequeña , noooo , Mai amiga no sabes cuanto te apreció

si , si lose – la pobre escritora intentaba escaparse de los abrazos que le proporcionaba – pero la única diferencia que habrá es que no hay ninguna bestia ni ninguna bruja

eeeeehhh? - Anna pusó ojitos y la otra prosiguió

vereis cuando la bestía o el principe como lo queráis llamar era pequeño , sin querer por un accidente fue el causante de la muerte de sus padres , covencido de que era un monstruo convenció a una bruja para que le colocase una maldición y llevase una máscara hasta que alguien en verdad le viera bello , su vida estaba ligada a una rosa que año tras año caía un petalo , cuando cayesen todos sin conseguir quitarse la maldición moriría , años después en un día tan amargo como otro salva a un viejo del ataque de unos lobos , este viejo algo chalado le promete entregarle a su hija preciada como pago , bella es enviada a la mansión donde vivirá con la bestia y con el mundo de fantasía que hay dentro de ese sitio , al principio siempre esta llorando y eso lo sabe el padre , hasta que empieza a ver a el monstruo como verdaderamente es , mientras su progenitor cuenta en el pueblo lo que ha pasado , llega a los oídos de Gastón y este dispuesto a recuperar a bella va a por ella con todo su sequito , lo demás ya lo sabeís

Y BOOM ... - dije al momento de ver caer a la comediante – Nuestra amiga a desconectado , eso es un buen cambio de la historia me gusta mucho amiga – le sonreí y le dí un beso en la mejilla

me alegro que te guste Sora , estaba escribiendo la parte en la que bestia y Gastón se duelan a muerte , por eso quería seguir continuándola , aun así ya es muy tarde vamos a dormir que mañana me gustaría ir a ver el espectáculo del que te habló la chica de la playa

claro , seguro que hará un buen espectáculo – espeté antes de irme dirección a la cama , ahí que decir que no dormí mucho pensando en Layla y ... May

**A la mañana siguiente Layla Hamilton**

Rubia , ya están todos los cambios hechos , seguró que podrás actuar con la lesión – dijo Kathy

claro por quien me tomas , además debo informarte de que estoy esforzandome mucho , unos días más de dolor y podré volver al lado de ella – me sonrojaba al pensar en un verdadero encuentro

sabes , la conocí ayer , siempre me enviabas fotos y ayer me la encontré comprando

no te creo – su declaración me pilló por sorpresa

y eso no es todo ahí que decir que es más guapa de lo que esos trozos de papel dejan observar , es un buen fichaje

oiii no la trates como a un trozo de carne – me enojé

ya , ya , tu lo que pasa que estas celosa de que ayer estuviera tan cerca – tenía toda la razón

bu...bueno ... pu ...puede que un... poquito – la sangre se acumulaba en mi nariz

jajaja , anda vamos Mai Wong prepárate , que el espectaculó empezará dentro de poco

eso digo yo a que esperas – salió de la nada Fool

vale , vale ya voy , que prisas , dime como está Sora

está bien aunque ayer te vió y te siguió hasta que entrastes al hospital , esta un poco confusa

que que! y a ti que te ha dicho – juraría que la peluca morena que me colocaba se saldría del sudor frío que me entraba

pues nada , porque no me he mostrado delante de ella , he estado chivandole al oido a Mia la obra de teatro nueva que devía escribir , no sabes que malabares durante todo el día para que la no se diera cuenta – fool suspiró

cinco minutos señorita Wong – dijo una chica de vestuario muy apurada

espera , sabes si ha venido alguien a verme? - la pregunté , me empezaba a encontrar un poco mal

No se preocupe , hay tres chicas en primera fila a las que ha sentado la jefa que preguntaban por usted

muchas gracias – cuando ya se había ido casi gritando dije

bobo , has oido eso Sora ha venido , ha venido a verme

vale...vale pero no me rompas el tímpano

y que quieres que haga , estoy tan feliz , espero que no se me note

tranquila no notará nada , Sora no lo sabrá relajate – el espíritu desaparecío al segundo de escuchar un ruído , me giré para ver al objeto de ese alboroto y

Soraaaa! que haces aquí dentro , tendrías que estar sentada en la butaca – pregunté aterrorizada , mi plan se había ido al carajo? , dios el hombro me empezaba a arder y no me encontraba muy bien

yo... solo quería desearte buena suerte , pensé que estarías nerviosa – su cara de aturdida pasó a una de estar seria completamente – pero ahora quiero saber porque ves tu tambien a Fool y que no debo notar – mi cara palideció


	4. fiebre

Muchas gracias por seguir la Historia espero no defraudar , puesto que este es mi primer fic , también espero que los examenes no me ocupen todo el tiempo y seguir escribiendola de seguido , pido perdón por faltas de ortografía , nunca se me dan bien XD

**Capítulo 3 : Fiebre**

yo...yo – porque no me podía responder , mi vida se estaba convirtiendo en un lío la señorita Layla la cuál quería pero no soportaría ver estaba en algo experimental y la chica que había conocido en la playa tan parecida a ella y que me removía todo con solo mirarme me ocultaba algo , pero que le pasa a la gente , ahora mismo esto es una casa de locos , faltaría que mi mejor amigo Ken me dijera que estaba enamorado de mi , jajaja eso es imposible tiene mucha pluma es gay seguro

**Un día antes y En la otra punta del mundo**

Ken estas bien te veo palido – el rubio asentía desde al lado de la puerta

si , tranquila Rosetta prosigue – la chica asintió , dando un golpe en la mesa

como decía quiero que vuelva Sora ya! , no es justo lo que la has hecho – la figura que estaba sentada en su sillón giratorio se colocó las gafas

Rosetta , como tengo que decir que no es un castigo , solo la dí unas vacaciones además son pagadas – la chica frunció el ceño

con que fin ?

Con el fin de que se divierta y cambie esa cara

kalos – le miró con cara de odio – la verdad

está bien , no tendremos un buen espectáculo hasta que Sora no arregle las cosas con cierta rubia , por lo cuál solo he dado un empujoncito

QUE QUE! - si no hubiera sido por la mesa que la entorpecía el paso , le hubiera tirado por la ventana a su jefe , como se le ocurría dejarla en manos de su competidora , en un tiempo se rindió creyendo que Layla cuidaría de la chica que le gustaba , pero ahora , después de lo mal que esta lo había pasado por la oji-azul solo sería suya , totalmente suya , un pequeño sonrojo se atisbó en la pequeña – creo que a mi también me pagarás unas vacaciones – el hombre solo pudo sudar frío

**De vuelta a la otra punta del mundo y Un día después**

yo que May? , dime algo – necesitaba saber

yo... - ahora pasé de enfado a preocupación

ey May te encuentras bien – la chica se tambaleaba , lo demás pasó todo demasiado rápido , una mujer Kathy la del café al verla vino corriendo y la sujetó conmigo

du...duele ...So...ra – fue lo único que dijo antes de caer demayada

oye May , MAY! - estaba muy asustada , Kathy me agarró de los hombros

tranquila Sora , solo esta un poco debil , se habrá sobreesforzado – apretó los dientes – quedate aquí , ahora vuelvo - los treinta y dos segundos que tardó en venir fueron para mí un espectáculo en el Kaleido de seis meses intensivos , no entiendo mi reacción acaso me estoy olvidando de Layla , no imposible , espera y que hace Kathy aquí , la mujer volvío con dos ayudantes supongo que de iluminación

por favor chicos , llevenla a su camerino – me cogío la mano – escucha ahi mucha gente esperando a que comience el espectaculo y tengo que arreglar todo , llamar a la sustituta y todo lo demás , por favor te encargo a mi estrella principal si? - su cara era de suplica

si no te preocupes - pasó una media hora , podía escuchar los aplausos de que por fin había comenzado el espectáculo , mientras tenía a May delirando con la cabeza entre mis piernas

So...ra – sonreí y le acaricie el pelo , espera un momento , notaba , notaba , lleva peluca? , coloqué mi mano en un estremo y tiré , un cabello rubio se desplegó ante mis ojos

La , Layla! - si hubiera estado de pie sería yo la desmayada – pe...pero que! , que! - mi cerebro ni reaccionaba May era Layla , Layla era May , si sentía todo por Layla y algo por May , eran la misma persona , hay dios no entiendo nada , ya se – Bobo! Bobo! aparece o te juro que te dejo encandenado de por vida a una caja en unas aguas repletas de tiburones

Ho... hola Sora – le fulminé con la mirada

que es esto – le señale a May o Layla o yo que se , no entendía nada

eso es una mujer – le cogí del cuello

no juegues conmigo

va...vale lo sien..to lo siento , te lo ex...plic..o . su..elta – dejé de apretarle como una pelota de antiestrés

de verdad que poco cariño , haber desde donde empiezo – pusé mi puño en alto amenazante

desde el principio

si...si ... si , desde el principio pero no me pegues – el espiritu me relataba toda la historia , como se sintió Layla al dejarme así , lo de la operación del hombro , lo del plan de acercarse a mi como May Wong , llegué a la conclusión de que para ella era importante , no sabía hasta cuanto pero si lo suficiente , como para terminar tirada al borde del delirio porque la perdone , eso fue lo único que necesitaba para no llegar a tener ni siquiera un atisbo de molestia contra mi señorita , digo Layla

asique al final se a vuelto a exceder – me entristecí , se la veía tan débil

pequeña , no te pongas así , piensa que ella incluso antes de que yo le propusiera esto , hacía lo imposible para volver contigo

es por eso Fool , cada vez que estoy de por medio , ella sale lastimada , y yo , yo no puedo , no puedo – lloraba como una nena al caerse de un columpio , solo me faltó ver la cara de mi amigo en miniatura para llorar más – si este es el resultado , lo mejor será que me aleje de ella , nunca sabrá que descubrí a May Wong , y por favor vete , tu también tienes la culpa de este resultado

pe ... pero Sora , yo solo quería ayudarte

lo sé , solo necesito algo de tiempo a solas , solo eso , por favor cuando este mejor ya te llamaré

si eso deseas , pegame un grito – el espíritu desapareció con la moral más que baja

Layla - la acariciaba el pelo con amor – porque? , porque te has disfrazado de May acabando así

porque te amo – mis ojos se abrieron como platos , acaso estaba despierta , no lo comprobé , tenía demasiada fiebre como para estarlo , dios todo en ella estaba ardiendo , debía ser una monstruosidad ese experimento , con toda la fuerza que había ganado en los entrenamientos la cargué entre mis brazos , su olor me invadía , me reprendí por lo tonta que había sido al no saber desde un principio que era ella , la llevé al baño y llené la bañera con agua fría , fuí a la otra parte del camerino donde tenía un minibar y en la parte de arriba busqué unos cuantos hielos , eran pocos pero creo que así remitiría un poco la fiebre , la volvía a cargar no sin antes quitarme algo de ropa y me introduje en la bañera abrazandola – friii...friiiio

chussss – la relajaba acariciandola los brazos y dandole besos en la cabeza – Layla por favor ponte bien , no soportaría si te pasase algo yooo... - lentamente me decidía ha robarla un beso , justamente cuando mis labios estaban rozando los suyos , me separé al escuchar un ruido alguien abrió la puerta y fue directa hacia nosotras

Que esta pasando aquí! - una figura me miraba imponente con sus brazos cruzados

Ro...Rosetta – dije en medio de mi alucine

**Mis agradecimientos a Cami-chan , esperen continuación , hasta pronto Fenixve**


	5. tapadera fuerta

**Sora Naeguino**

Si al menos me has reconocido , se puede saber que haces ... así – la pobre se quedaba sin palabras

luego te lo explico , no tienes por ahí un termómetro?

Si , lo tengo en mi super botiquin que me traído en el bolsillo de mi mini chaqueta por si lo necesitabas – mi cara fue de estrañez

enserio? - miró al cielo

pues obvio que no , acaso no sabes lo que es ironía

bueno ya , luego hablamos de todo , ayudame a secar a la señorita Layla que ya parece haber remitido algo la fiebre – esta asintió comprendiendo ... algo... ,me ayudó a cambiarle de vestimenta y ponerle la peluca , que con tanto pelo rubio nos costó colocarsela correctamente , la pedí que me dejase a solas no sin antes darle ciertas instrucciones que la dejarón pálida , no eran para menos , así cerro la puerta

May – la llamaba suavemente acariciandole la mejilla , era la señorita Layla nada me impedía no conseguir algo de contacto físico sino volvería a verla nunca más , estaba decidido solo me aprovecharía un poquito – ey May despierta – definitivamente le diría a Kalos que en el caso de hacer la bella durmiente como princesita eligiese a la rubia , no había manera – ejem ejem ejem – me aclare la voz – OYYY MAYYY SE TE QUEMA EL PELO ! JEJEJE – mire al nuevo muelle del camerino con una sonrisa de medio lado

donde ...donde...donde esta el fuego – se tocaba el pelo desesperada

eeeeh , tranquila – cogí una de sus manos entre las mías , mientras me acercaba a sus labios lentamente – el fuego esta aquí – la susurré mientras quedaba hipnotizada mirandome a los ojos , después la besé , fue un beso corto puesto que mi excompañera de circo me cogío de los hombros y me separó , no con fuerza sino con delicadeza , supe que le costó separarse

Sora yo no s... - la callé con mi índice , mi plan tenía que funcionar a la perfección , no podía haber errores , ya era hora de que todo saliese como yo quería , me senté en las piernas de la rubia quedando perfectamente encajadas cara a una cara , un sonrojo muy bonito por su parte hizo derretirme por un segundo Crak escuche el primer aviso por fuera de la puerta , tenía que ser rápida

que ha sido eso – pregunto ella alertada , coloqué mis manos en su cara llamando de nuevo su atención

un ratón – la susurré al oido esta vez dandole un pequeño beso al retirarme lo que erizó su piel - May yo quiero que nos veamos otra vez , dentro de tres días en la playa donde nos conocimos por la noche – está sonrió como una niña

allí estaré te lo prometo – Crack Crack , volvio a girarse – seguro que son ratones? - definitivamente la fiebre la dejó un poco boba , tenía a una chica empapada puesto que se había metido con ella con casi toda la ropa dentro de unos hielos sentada a pocos centimetros de su cara y solo se fijaba en si había roedores , Layla pierde facultades , eso me irritaba un poco

Si , seguro rubia – la dije molesta , y la besé profundamente ,no se dio cuenta ni de mi apelativo , sentí como otra vez quería separarse pero la sujeté las manos con cuidado no quería tampoco incentivar a la molesta lesión , no sentí después de eso que quisiera marcharse , sino al contario , me despojó del agarre , levantandome en la posición en la que estaba y sentandome en la mesa al lado del florero y empotrada en el espejo , estaba acorralada , retiró mis palabras , ganaba facultades con los días , Crack Crack Crack Rosetta me avisaba de que faltaban 30 segundos , te quiero Layla es la verdad , no me odies por esto , pero es lo mejor 20 ... , seguìa besándola cada vez más profundamente no quería que se acabase no tan pronto quería tiempo 10... , rompí el beso recuperando fuerza y haciendole una marca en el cuello , una muestra de que mi cariño fue real , seguía con su cuello cuando 0

Sora yo te amo... - escuche un susurro de su parte casi inaudible , después se abrió la puerta de golpe , pude observar desde esta a Rosetta como del cabreo podría solo con la mirada matar a la , guau que bien actuaba la escena de chica celosa

Que es esto – se acercó a la rubia empujandola perdiendo todo el contacto físico que manteníamos – Sora que significa esto - me miró furiosa , era mi hora de actuar

yo lo siento Rosetta no...nose lo que me ha pasado yoooo ...yoooo... - me costaba pronunciarlo , mis sentimientos eran hacía la otra no sentía nada por la chica de los diavolos , empecé a llorar , pareció más creible la actuación – yo... te quiero , perdoname no volverá a suceder – caí de la mesa quedando de rodillas en el suelo cubriendome el rostro

Sora... - escuche a Rosetta una voz de preocupación , sentí sus manos tocarme la espalda para intentar levantarme

solo , llevame a casa ... car...iño – me cogió en brazos levantandome del suelo y antes de irme desvié la mirada para encontrarme con la suya , el daño estaba hecho , Layla con esto se alejaría de mi lado para siempre , me guarecí en el pecho de mi amiga y fuí sumergida en los brazos del mismisimo Morfeo .

**Layla Hamilton**

Que , por...que , por...que – repetía como una imbecil , una y otra y otra y otra vez , ya perdía la cuenta – FOOL! - grité saliendome un gallo – FOOL! FOOL! Te necesito FOOL! Aparece te lo ruego – me comía la desesperación – FOOL!

La...Layla? - escuche su voz – Layla que ha pasado – me giré para contarle todo , mientras la pobre figurita no mas grande que un action man de plástico cogía un trozo de papel para secarme las lágrimas

Ella , me desmaye , luego un beso , Rosetta , novia de Sora – no sabía como explicarselo , nunca recordé ser tan tonta

ya entiendo – se rascaba el mentón

entiendes? - le miré extrañada

Si es como cuando Sora se pone nerviosa , habla igual , haber sino entiendo mal , te desmayaste , Sora te beso y apareció en medio del beso Rosetta la cuál es novia de esta de empujó y se largó con ella llorando en brazos

impresionante – lo suyo era una habilidad – espera... - fruncí el ceño – Fool! No me digas que presenciaste todo – mi cara se pusó como un tomate

aja – el hombrecillo ponía cara de satisfacción – a veces se olvidan que solo soy un espíritu y me puedo hacer invisible

Pervertido - le tiré mi ropa mojada situada en una silla de a lo lejos en la cara

si , si y todo lo que tu quieras , no sabes lo mal que lo he pasado hablando con Sora , nos ha descubierto , tu tapadera esta fuera , tenemos que conseguir otro plan si quieres recuperarla

pero ... no lo has escuchado esta enamorada de Rosetta , la dijo que la quiere y que solo la lleve a casa y ... - mi voz se iba apagando

piensa un poco , Sora te ha descubierto , aun así te besó y uis que casualidad entra Rosetta justo después no es mucha casualidad – su explicación encajaba como piezas de un puzzle en mi cabeza

nose Fool , lo mismo no me quiere y solo soy para ella lo que siempre he sido la señorita...Layla

amas de verdad a mi protegida Hamilton?

Acaso lo dudas Fool – le dije totalmente sería

entonces , te haré un regalo , Sora esta profundamente dormida , te introduciré en sus sueños ahora mismo

espera pero Kathy se preocupará si me ve dormida – chasqueó los dedos llevandome al hotel como si fuera aire

esto nunca lo habías hecho con ella verdad – le miré interrogante

solo es para ocasiones especiales , además tambien me puedo hacer grande , pero así es más facil espiar

pero serás – mi tic en el ojo comenzaba a florecer

bueno , ya , ya , le dejaré una nota en el camerino a tu amiga , ahora duerme - con sus dedos me dió una toba en la frente y allí quede en mi cama durmiendo a pierna suelta , que horror si me viera mi padre

**Espero que les haya gustado a todos , animense a escribir historias , saquen una sonrisa y una mueca de espectación a alguien , creanme es satisfactorio y hasta la proxima semana Fenixve**


End file.
